Starting Off On the Wrong Foot
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. /New summary to come./ Eventual Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Has _anyone_ done this before? I don't think I've seen a fanfiction here on where they start out hating each other. It's always love at first sight and stuff! Well, here comes Demon to add some conflict into the mix, and let me tell you: it feels _great_! -maniacal laughter-

* * *

Natsuki glared at the flowers in all their glory. No one was perfect and everything wasn't all bright and shiny in the world. This 'Lone Wolf' knew that all too well. Her hands lightly brushed against the pink petals as if they were the most fragile thing in the world.

No, who was she trying to kid? The most fragile thing was happiness. How did others find it so easily?! Her teeth started to grit, her glare starting to increase in her jealously.

_What do they have that I don't?!_

Nothing is that easy. She'd show them all that it's not all candy-canes and lemon drops! Her hand moved to crush the flower that represented her hatred… but she was stopped by the sheer force of one word:

"Stop."

Fierce green eyes turned to glance into calm red, "… What do you want?" Kuga asked at length, growing more and more annoyed by the calm look of the older girl.

"Flowers are to be loved." Kuga looked on in bewilderment at the other girl's confusing words. "What?" She replied, her voice gruff.

The older girl just shook her head slightly, looking amused as she stepped nearer, her hand lovingly brushing over the flower Kuga was about to crush, "You really shouldn't take your anger out on the flowers." Her accented voice escaped her lips with ease, "Why not try sitting down with someone and they'll listen to your problems. It's better then taking your frustration out on flowers and it would probably help too."

…

"Hmph," Natsuki said in defiance, her arms crossing under her chest as she looked away. _What does she know?_

"Tell me," The accent voice started up again, "What's your name? Maybe I can try listening."

"Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki said without really thinking. _Why not? I'll probably make a reputation for myself in high school anyway. Might as well start now._ Natsuki then turned back to the older girl, a smug grin on her face, "And why, might I ask, would you care, _Miss Hippie_?" She said in mock politeness.

The high schooler's eyebrow twitched for a second before going back, "Kuga-han, perhaps it's better not to —"

"Not to what? Take this out on the plants? I bet you're the one that planted them all here, huh, Miss Hippie." Natsuki waved it over her shoulder nonchalantly, "Look, I really don't care about these plants and I don't care for help. You'd probably have better luck getting euphoria out of a brick wall. As for me, you did happen to let me vent some of my anger, Miss Tree-Hugger. Can't stay and chat, I've got somewhere to be." Natsuki said with a victorious grin before she started to walk away from the frowning older teen. "Oh, and word to the wise," Natsuki started, not even bothering to look over her shoulder, "Stay away from me for the rest of the year. You'll comply if you know what's good for you." She said, walking away from the flower garden.

_God, I sounded so cool!_ Natsuki smirked, "Now I'm sure that girl won't come anywhere near my during this next year." _Now, about the entrance ceremony…_ She looked around before she spotted a big building that looked like it could be the auditorium. _Mai's going to kill me if I don't make it._

With that Natsuki walked into the building and slowly made her way around until she saw a familiar red-head. _Heh, she saved me a seat._ She excused herself as she walked over and sat down next to her one of three… 'acquaintances'.

"Where have you been?!" The busty freshmen hiss harshly in her whisper.

"Out and around," Natsuki answered vaguely, "What do you care anyway?" She said, putting on her 'don't care 'bout nothin'' exterior.

"What do you mean 'why do I care'?" Mai said, her whisper getting softy, "I'm your friend."

"…" _I don't have any friends._

"Anyway," Mai shook her head, "The kaichou of high school is going to make her appearance, then this'll be over. You skipped all the other introductions."

"Good, that means I won't have to stay here long," The girl with cobalt hair said in a tone that suggested she didn't care either way.

"They say the kaichou is a kind woman with a beauty of the gods. I can't wait to see if that's true or not," Mai said with some giddiness, "Now that we're going into high school, we're finally going into the grades that count. Try not to skip out too much, Natsuki."

Natsuki merely shrugged her shoulders in a cool fashion. "Look, here she comes!" Mai said, along with a bunch of the other to-be freshmen in Natsuki's grade.

"Hm?" Natsuki opened a lazy eye to get a glimpse of this so-called 'kind goddess'. The moment she did, she wished she didn't. _Shit, shit, triple shit! That's the kaichou?!_

"Ara," The kaichou said as she stacked her papers on the podium, "I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into the most terribly rude person. I tried to help her but she went and called me a 'hippie' and told me to stay as far away as I could." Shizuru Fujino, the Student Council President, sighed causing people to gasp and silently curse out the person that would make their dear kaichou sad and insult her.

Natsuki started to slip down in her chair, as if trying to hide from a force. _Shit. Fuck. Crap…_ She continued to curse a 'colorful' array of words in her head, damning herself for getting into this sticky situation.

"Why would someone be mean to her if she's trying to help them?" Mai asked rhetorically, then turned to Natsuki, "I mean, she probably didn't have bad intentions ri — Natsuki? Why're you slinking in your chair?"

"N-No reason. Just shut up!" Natsuki whispered harshly to her 'acquaintance'.

"I don't see a reason to hi —" Mai's eyes went wide. "Natsuki… You didn't…"

"I-I didn't know she was the freakin' _kaichou_! If I knew that, I wouldn't have done that!"

"Ara…" The accent voice caught both their intentions and Natsuki openly flinched when she saw the President's gaze looking right at her, "There she is." She smiled calmly as she pointed.

"Huh?" A lot of the student body looked around to see where she was pointing.

"Kuga Natsuki," Shizuru started with a calm and composed expression, "I'd like you to know I am not a 'hippie' or anything else you claimed me to be. What I _am_ is Student Council Preseident, Fujino Shizuru."

Natsuki looked around at the whole auditorium which seemed to be directing their glares _right at her_. She then looked back to the podium where Shizuru was smiling calmly, but could almost hear the underlining words screaming from that smile: _Payback's a bitch._

Natsuki gulped slightly, looking back to the glares, almost feeling the dagger their eyes were throwing at her. If glares could kill...

**Kuga Natsuki – Public Enemy Number One**

* * *

So, you think everyone has it in for Natsuki yet?

Oh, and you might notice that I use 'shit, shit, triple shit' a lot when Natsuki's cussing. Yeah, that's something I use and it just kinda flows when cussing. Sorry if it annoys anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Look! The stories not dead for once! And this went in a totally different direction then when I first imagined it, but I like this turn of events. -smirks- I'll give for an interesting story.

I'm still trying to see how I'll fit romance into the story, but I think I might have an idea. Now, if anyone _else_ does, I wouldn't mind them saying so in a review or such.

**kikyo4ever**: Well, Shizuru, being a human being, probably wanted revenge as does every human if they're wronged without any reason. But I'll let you be the judge.

**ManiazAnz**: In this Natsuki's eyes, she is. XP _Hippeh._ -stuffs your shotgun with flowers- Spread the tree-loving joy! ... But flowers being shot out of a gun would still probably hurt. o.O;

**AppleFlavoredPie**: But then where would Natsuki's stand-up-against-the-odds courage go if she hid?

**siopao11**: (anon.) XP But you still have to admit that it isn't used often.

**rantuyetmai**: Yeah, I toned it down a bt with the cursing. (What's IMHO mean?)

* * *

Natsuki's eyes shifted back and forth between the glares, looking at all the hateful stares and malevolent glowering.

She glanced back up at the president who seemed to waiting for a reply to her previous statement- if one was going to come. After a few more second, the president close her eyes and her lips slowly spread into a slightly larger smile before reopening them. She opened her mouth to talk, "Well, it looks like Kuga-han doesn't have anything to reply with so I'll just continue on with the—"

"Wh-who says I don't have anything to reply with?!" Natsuki quickly shot up out of her seat as she stammered. _Whoa, where did all that come from?_ She thought, surprised at her own courage.

"Natsuki! What're you doing?!" Mai whispered harshly, trying to get her friend to sit back down. It fell on deaf ears.

Fujino's eyes, which widened slightly at the small outburst, returned to their composed expression, "Then what is your reply, Kuga-han?"

_Fine. If this woman is calling me out, I gotta answer. There's no way I'll ever get happiness if something like this beats me!_ Kuga smirked as she shoved her hands into her coat jacket's pockets. She confidently walked out into the walkway leading to the podium, all eyes on her as she did so. She stopped about ten feet before and looked up to the president, "Alright, you might not be a _hippie_ and a _tree-hugger_, but what you _are_ is a freakin' dictator!" She accused, her grin spreading from ear to ear as she heard audible gasps from the crowd behind her.

Despite her masked surprise, Shizuru did her best to put on an amused expression as she stared down into overly confident green eyes, "Oh? I believe I was voted into office. How, may I ask, am I a dictator?" She asked sincerely.

"Er…" Natsuki's confidence faltered. _Oh come on, body! You were confident just a second ago!_ "I… uh, um…"

"Hm," Shizuru let out a silent sigh of relief. She seriously thought there was going to be a dispute for a second there. "Well, if you're done, I would like to kindly ask for you to return to your se—"

"I'm not done!" Natsuki barked, interrupting the student council president a second time.

"Yes you are!" Came a third voice, in turn making everyone looking around for the owner of the voice. She stood up, her green hair cut at an odd angle, making it easy to find her.

"And who're you?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow, trying desperately not to inwardly comment on her… 'unique' selection of hairstyle.

"I am Tomoe Marguerite, Founder and President of the Fujino Fan-Club," She said proudly, crossing her arms under her chest as she looked straight into Kuga's eyes, matching her confidence pound for pound. Soon, the rest of the high-ranking fan-club members followed suit and stood up, walking behind their leader.

_Fan-club? This woman has a fan-club?!_ Again, Kuga's body seemed to have a tad more confidence then her thoughts let off: She took a step forward and a smug smile appeared on her face, "So, you're stalker number one, eh?" She nodded towards another random member, "So, what're you? Number twenty-seven or something?"

"S-stalker?!" Tomoe exclaimed, gritting her teeth in anger. "What an insolent freshman! We'll make you regret your words!" She declared, pointing straight at Natsuki.

"What? Regret telling the truth?" Natsuki challenged.

As Tomoe's underlings were holding her back from charging at Kuga and ripping her to shreds, the brunette took that moment to speak up, "I still haven't heard the ground for you claims, Kuga-han." She said calmly.

Kuga frowned, her shoulders slumping comfortably, stalling time to think of something. _Okay, Kuga, you can do this. Sure, the whole population of the school hates you and you have a crazy fan-club after you now, but you can still look for the silver lining… Aw, what the hell. I'm screwed in any case so might as well go out in a bang!_ She pointing a finger firmly up to the girl behind the wooden podium on stage, "You have a freakin' fan-club and everyone seems to think you're perfect! No one is perfect! You probably hid behind you little gang as they carry out dirty deeds! I'll bet there has to be at least _one_ person in here that doesn't like you besides me!"

The room was silent.

Natsuki turned around to the crowd. Every eye was on her and no one dared to speak a word. The tension was high. "Oh, come on!" Natsuki yelled, throwing her hands up, "There's got to be at least _one_ person!" _If there really is someone up there listening, I swear I'll attend church every weekend if you get me outta this._

The room remained silent for a good while and Natsuki was about to give up and accept defeat when she heard the faintest of whispers:

"_She…_"

"Huh?" Natsuki's formally defeat hung head shot up and looked around.

"S-she…" The voice was a tad louder this time, catching the bluenette's attention. It was a boy that was trembling, his hand's gripping his uniformed pants leggings tightly.

"Yes?' Natsuki encouraged softly. She was half curious and half surprised and quickly becoming a wholey religious believer. _Thank you, God! I'll come to church every weekend!... If I think of it._

"She stole my girlfriend!" The guy hollered, as if it as the hardest thing to say in the world.

"I…" The person at the podium was bewildered, her mask of calmness cracking ever so slightly to reveal deeply confused eyes. "I don't believe I'd had a girlfriend." She said in her defense.

"It's your stupid club!" He cried out, standing and pointing accursedly at the president. He looked on the verge of tears, "My girlfriend and I were voted best couple at out middle school graduation! All those years together and nothing could split us up! But the moment we enter high school and you walk up to the stand, my girlfriend dumps me! It's all your fault!"

"I'm… sorry for your loss but…" She trailed off. This was truly a rare moment: The Student Council President, Shizuru Fujino, was at a loss for words.

Natsuki looked at the boy with sympathy, inwardly grinning at this turn of events. She patted the boy's shoulder, "I understand how you feel." She then sent an emerald glare toward the president.

"She stole my girlfriend too!" Another boy quickly scrambled up. "Told me day after we came to high school that she became member eighty-one, or something stupid like that!" He yelled from near the back of the auditorium.

A girl stood up, "She stole my boyfriend's heart! Dumped me saying I wasn't pretty enough and went off to gawk at the miss _perfect_ president up there!" The girl clearly sounded pissed off.

"You're all just jealous that you can't stand up to her perfection!" Tomoe yelled, causing a feud between fans and haters. More people stood up and started to argue with one another. It turned into a divided school.

Shizuru frowned, her hands gripping the edge of the podium until her knuckles turned white. This wasn't good- _definitely_ not good.

"Yeah!" One of the student board, who had been sitting behind with the faculty members stood up, her voice loud enough to catch people's attention. "She stole to presidency from me!" The blonde yelled accusingly. "I demand a re-count!"

The room went quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

"Actually," One student was brave enough to start, "We kinda voted for Fujino, against you." There was a lot of collective nods and 'yeah's throughout the auditorium.

"Why I oughta—" The blonde was held back by another student.

"S-sit down, Haruka-chan!" The second student board, with glasses, tried to pull Suzushiro back into her chair.

Seeing the opportunity, Natsuki quickly climbed up onto the stage and walk up to the podium, indiscreetly 'nudging' Shizuru away so she could get to the microphone. "You see what this so called 'president for the student body' has done?" Natsuki started to little campaign, ignoring the glare from piercing red eyes to her left. "She has stolen your relationships without a second thought, case you aside as if you're nothing! How many people here probably have never even gotten to chat with their 'president'?"

"I-I haven't!" A girl raised her hand.

"Me neither!" Another called out.

"Is that how a president should deal with problems?! Never hear them out?!" Natsuki was on a roll.

"No!" The rallied haters cheered together.

"I didn't think so!" Natsuki said into the microphone. "Now, if _I_ was president, I'd make sure to get every single person and find out what needs to be done for the student body!" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "But I'm not, so I cant." She shook her head 'regretfully'.

"Y-yeah!" A boy called out. "Kuga for president!"

Natsuki's eyes widened. She blinked, dumbfound. _Eh? That wasn't what I was going for…_

"Kuga for president! Kuga for president! Kuga for president! Kuga for president! Kuga for president!" The cheering could be heard across campus as half the high school's student body chanted together, fists pumped into the air in sync.

_N-no! That's not where I was going with this!_ Natsuki's leg's started to shake as her grip on the wooden podium tightened. She turned to see a clearly ticked off Fujino glaring at her and inwardly cringed at the sheer force of the stare.

The brunette cleared her throat, causing the chanting to die down and for people to anxiously listen in to the next installment. "Fine," Shizuru crossed her arms over body in her trademark pose, her will being enough to blockage like a cement wall. "If it's the presidency you want, I accept your challenge. But I warn you, I _will not_ go easy on you, Kuga Natsuki."

Natsuki eyes narrowed at the sight of the president who seemed to be so sure of herself. _Damn this woman pisses me off like no tomorrow._ "Good. It wouldn't be much fun if you didn't put up any fight." She said back.

_And thus started the Fujino-Kuga faction wars for presidency._

Mashiro, the director of the school, scowled as she looked on from her wheelchair, "My school is divided." She said with a noticeable amount of distaste.

"Yes," Fumi, her maid, agreed with her ever-present smile on her face. "I think the new school year is going to be a rather interesting one." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

* * *

Ha, didn't expect that coming, did ya?! Twist! -twirls-

**Omake**:

**Natsuki**: -at the chruch doors- Okay, I said I'd do this every weekend and a Kuga never goes back on her promises! -walks into the chruch for the service-

_-twenty minutes later-_

**Natsuki**: -snoring loudly; sprawled out on the pews-

**Yukariko**: -looks cross as she tries to wake Natsuki- Miss Kuga.

**Natsuki**: -jolts awake- What'd I miss?!

**Yukariko**: About half the service. I'd like to see you after it's done. -walks back to the front to help the Father-

**Natsuki**: Okay...

_-another twenty minutes later-_

**Natsuki**: -inwardly groaning- _Make it stop! Please! I promise to be good, just stop your desiple, God!  
_

**Yukariko**: -still going on about the importance of God; attoning for our sins; and wayward youth-ness- (Much like Takeda's punishment in the anime.)

**Akane**: -comes in- I'm here with the flowers for the garden!

**Yukariko**: -stops and smiles at Akane- Thank you.

**Natsuki**: _Thank you, once again, O Holy Being!_ -inwardly sobs tears of joy-

**Akane**: Oh, were you doing the speach again? Can I help?

**Yukariko**: -beams- Why, of course!

**Natsuki**: -dumbfounded- _Oh, come on!!_

**Demon**: I've made it appealing to myself and now I'm going to make it a habit to pair Yukariko with Akane when I can, aren't I? -sighs- Yep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Whoo! I finally updated something! And it was SootWF (I changed it into an acronym because writing out the whole title takes too long.) so rejoice!

This is Halloween gift to you all! I know it's not Halloween where you all are, but it is form me! So... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!** Here's hoping you all get bags and bags of candy!

Okay, this story has taken yet another huge turn (not in this chapter, though) in my head. This is truly going to be an unoriginal story-line. XP And no, nothing fantasy related, if that was what you were thinking. I'll explain at the end of the chapter, in the second omake.

-cringes- The beginning of this chapter is worded badly, so I'm sorry about that. Please live with it for now, until I can figure out how to make the situation more realistic. XP;; Oh, and the long block of italic sentences is a flashback, but I didn't mark it as such because and sentience leads into and out of it.

Also, this chapter isn't as funny as the first two. It more focuses on Natsuki getting started off on her road to campaigning. Sorry...

-glares at ff(dot)net- My 'horizontal ruler' isn't working for some reason, so I have to use dashes to make breaks.

**glowie**: Yes it has a slight similarity to Destiny, but without all the MIKO fantasy mix. XD

**Nathan5th**: -shrugs- Jealousy is a powerful force, as Natsuki realized. XD

**pri815**: PGSM? XD I don't know what you're talking about. But about everything else, thank you for reading. XD

**lolanoreally**: (anon.) Don't worry. I never had any intention of her being a horrible candidate. She'll show her stuff and do a good job at it too. :)

**Gale**: XD;; You'll find out why it's an AU in the omake.

**ebony**: You wouldn't belive how right you are...

**ManiazAzn**: Very much so. -looks at the shotgun with newfound fear-

**chum-sa**: For a little while, yeah. But that'll go away real soon. XD

**jellyfish1068**: Sorry, no insane Shizuru in this fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, who was the stupid one that started this whole thing?... Oh yeah, that'd be me._ Natsuki tried not to look agitated as half the student body she and her 'acquaintances' passed by looked at her with awe, while the other looked like they wanted to rip her limb from limb.

"So mutt, I heard you put on quite the show yesterday. And by the looks of everyone here, I guess my information was right." Nao walked to Natsuki's left, a small smirk forming on her face as she watched the crease between Natsuki's eyes deepen.

"I never wanted it to lead to this!" Natsuki grumbled harshly in Nao's direction.

Mai, who was walking to Natsuki's right, had a frown of her own on her face, "Whether you wanted this to happen or not, it did. So, you're going to take responsibility for your actions."

"Yeah, but run for president?!" Natsuki stopped walking as she exclaimed.

"Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki flinched when Mai turned her whole body to her and used her full name. "You unfairly called the kaichou a hippie, insulted a fan club for what they believe in, and further insulted the president before challenging her for her title."

Natsuki's eyes shifted to the ground below, her frown furrowing even farther, "Fine, I'll do this presidency thing. But you guys gotta help!" She looked back up to see a pair of unimpressed eyes.

"We don't 'gotta' do anything," Mai said as she started to walk off with Nao, both looking stern, if not disappointed.

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly as she watched them walk away. Wait, what? They aren't going to help? Natsuki felt her heart in her chest tighten slightly. "W-wait! What do you mean you won't?" She said, inwardly cursing and confused at how lost she sounded.

"Why the hell should we wait for a bossy, whining pup like you? So we can listen to you complain about this whole ordeal for the twentith time? No thanks." Nao said, not even turning her head back to acknowledge Kuga. She had her hands hooked together on the back of her head as she walked.

Kuga continued to watch them leave. _Whining pup?_ She glared at the figures walking away, "I don't whine!" She yelled indignantly. She watched as they continued to walk off, "Fine, you can walk away for all I care! I don't need your help!"

She turned her body, childishly folding her arms under her chest and huffing. _Like I really need their help winning this thing. Sure, Fujino might have a voted team of student council to back her up… loyal fans… good political skills…_ Each item she listed slowly chipped away at Kuga's confidence.

Her grit mouth suddenly let out a loud growl of anguish, "Argh! Who the hell am I kid?!" She turned back to the two walking away, "Could you please help!" She yelled out to the retreating figures.

They both stop simultaneously and looked over their shoulders at her, "Now, was asking really so hard?" Mai asked good-naturedly, smiling brightly.

"Well, now that a friend was _so kind_ as to ask me, I guess I have no choice as to tap into my resources," Nao smirked.

_I asked friends for help…_ Natsuki thought, a small smile sinking in as she realized what they were doing. _Heh, maybe I should try being less stubborn about friendship, neh? I obviously can't do this alone if I want to beat that hippie. _She inwardly mused as she ran to catch up with them. "Thanks." She said as she caught up, looking at the ground.

"Don't get sentimental on us," Nao shrugged. "That isn't the way of the Kuga I know."

"You can thank us by winning this race," Mai grinned.

Natsuki nodded her head, a smug smile forming on her face, "Let's show Fujino a thing or two about teamwork!"

"Hai!" Mai smiled.

Yuuki rolled her green eyes, "Yeah, yeah, 'whoo for us'." She said dully.

They continued to walk for another minutes in a comfortable silence before Natsuki frowned, "Hey, I just realized something."

"What?" Tokiha asked.

"I was thinking to myself for a while, and yet you guys were still in my view when I asked for help."

"We were walking slowly."

"_Painfully_ slow," Nao added pointedly. This caused a slight chuckled from the three.

"Natsuki!" A voice came running up from behind them. Kuga turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground with an 'oomph!'

"What is it?!" Natsuki glared up at the figure she knew would be Mikoto without looking. Only one person was brave enough to apply so much physical contact with the Ice Princess.

"Natsuki's famous!" Minagi said in her usual chipper tone. "Everywhere I go it's 'Natsuki' this and 'Natsuki' that! What'd you do, Natsuki?" She asked, yellow eyes blinked, looking down into green curiously.

"Famous?" Natsuki's mind started to wrap around the word as a grin slowly made its way onto her face. She smiled fiercely, a smile that looked borderline maniacal on the normally stoic expression. "I'm famous!" She chuckled egotistically.

"Oh boy," Nao sighed, shaking her head, "It's gone to her head."

Mai sighed as well, "Come on, Mikoto." Mai ushered the middle-schooler to get off Kuga. "I'll tell you what happened on the way to school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaichou-san, over the period of two hours, you popularity dropped drastically," The Student Council's Secretary said, worry evident in her voice and in her expression as she looked away from her laptop.

The said kaichou calmly put her steaming cup down and smiled at Yukino, almost looking amused, "Kikukawa-han, I assure you that yesterday was merely a fluke. I'm sure Kuga-han doesn't know what she's getting into."

An affirmative grunt came from the left side of the room, "I doubt the delinquent even knows the first step in complaining."

"'Campaigning', Haruka-chan."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "That's what I just said."

_You said 'complaining'._ The shorthaired brunette decided not verbalize her musings.

Shizuru spoke up again. "I'm sure she'll back out once things start rolling, and then everything will return to what is once was." Fujino said before peacefully bringing her tea back to her lips and breathing in his calming scent. She took a light sip.

"But before that happens, you must be enjoying this little challenge," Reito smiled knowingly as he sat in his chair.

The Student Council President placed her cup down onto the table once again. A small glint was visible in her deep red eyes, a glint that would go unnoticed by people who didn't know her best (and Reito did in fact see it). "Ara," Her voice flowed serenely, smoothly, from her lips, "A little fun now and then has never did any harm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuga Natsuki was currently sitting alone in a room with the biggest gossip queen on campus, Harada Chie, and her 'side-kick', Senoh Aoi. She currently wanted to be anywhere but here, but didn't have a choice if she wanted help during her campaign from these two.

Her mind wanted back to how she got into this situation…

"_What did you mean 'your resources'," Natsuki asked from her earlier conversation with Nao._

_The spider smirked, "You know how I'm roomies with Senoh Aoi?"_

_Natsuki slowly nodded._

"_Well, word is she can find any information on just about anything on this campus when she works together is Harada," The smirk seemed to grow more if that was possible. "She promised to help me get information if I needed it."_

_Natsuki eyes widened, then she smiled, "Nao! You're a genius!"_

"_I know, I know," Nao said as she got an ego boost. She then looked at Kuga seriously, "But there's a catch."_

_The smile on the Lone Wolf's face instantly faded, "What's the catch?"_

"_You have to answer questions asked directly from the two."_

"_No way in hell," Natsuki said with finality._

"_C'mon, you dumb pup! You gotta do this!" Yuuki frowned at Natsuki's stubborn attitude._

"_And why's that?"_

"_No one's going to vote for someone they know nothing about, moron! That's common knowledge! Try using your head!"_

_Natsuki's frown furrowed as she realized Nao was right. She knew this because if she ad to vote between someone she knew something about and the other one was a mystery, she'd vote the former. She let out a deep sigh, lowing her arms to her side, "Fine."_

"_Great! You'll have the interview today during lunch."_

"_What?!" Natsuki yelled._

_Nao frowned as she unplugged her ears, "You heard me."_

"_When was this decided?!"_

"_Last night when I was talking to Aoi."_

"_Damnit, Nao! Don't decide things without my okay!"_

_Nao simply shrugged, causing Natsuki's eyebrow to twitch in aggravation._

"_You'll meet up with them before lunch," Nao explained. "Try not to ruin your chance before we even get started, 'kay pup?"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" Natsuki sighed deeply as she watched Nao head toward her first class._

_And she did indeed meet up with Chie and Aoi before lunch- they're in her homeroom class along with Mai. Before the said class started, her teacher (Midori-sensei) decided to tease Natsuki a little:_ _"I thought the Director was just pulling my leg but it seems the famous Kuga Natsuki really _is_ in my homeroom class! By the way, nice speech yesterday!" The teacher then gave her a grin and a thumbs up._

_Needless to say Natsuki started to slink in her chair, not use to the attention the _whole_ class was giving her at the moment._

_After class ended, Chie and Aoi got up and introduced themselves and said that Yuuki told them they could interview. Natsuki grudgingly affirmed this._

"_Cool, just wait 'till I get my pencil and note pad and then we can start," Chie said getting up and going to get her stuff._

Chie sat down, "Well, I'm ready, so let's start, shall we?" Brown eyes sparkled at the thought of getting information on the mysterious lone wolf that challenged Fujino Shizuru to the title of president.

"Yeah," Kuga answered, crossing her arms under her chest and trying to look calm and collected with a stoic expression on her face. The truth was, on the inside, she was nervous as hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, I had to stop somewhere to make sure I had something to start of the next chapter with. Hehe... I don't really have any questions written up yet, so if you all (readers/reviews) have questions you want Kuga to answer, type it down in a review/PM and I might use it in the questionnaire. ;D

I'm sure you all are wondering what I mean by the huge change. You'll find out in the second omake. X3

**Omake 1:**

**Demon**: I've been flamed!... -makes smores to pass around to readers/reviews-

**Omake 2**:

**Shizuru**: Ara... I'm not sure I agree with this plot line. -reading the script for future chapters-

**Nao**: -also reading- Holy shit! Talk about OOC to the max! Damn Fujino, I feel sorry for you.

**Natsuki**: Heh, Nao, if you haven't noticed by now, you don't seem as wicked as before so you're also changed. -smirking-

**Nao**: Yeah, but I still happen to piss you off, so it's okay. -smiling-

**Natsuki**: -.-

**Demon**: Too bad, I said I wanted to make this story original and this is how it's going to be done! I put _drama_ in the genres for a reason.

**Shizuru**: Yes, but this is more of angst on my side...

**Demon**: Yeah, but it's the opposite for Natsuki, so I can't put angst.

**Natsuki**: Hm? What's wrong with it? -looks at Shizuru's script- _Holy--_?! Shizuru doesn't know she's a lesbian yet?!

**Whole Mai Hime Cast**: -stop what they're doing and stare at Natsuki with wide eyes-

**Demon**: I said I wanted to make this story different...

**Yukino**: -slightly hesitant- What exactly is the whole premises for this story?

**Demon**: Huh... What did I tell myself? Oh yeah! "Natsuki pieces her life together as Shizuru's life as she knows it slowly morphs into something more." And you know what? That's Natsuki fault too! Although, she makes it better in the end! ;D (That won't come for a while though...) -sees she's getting mixed looks- B-But this is also labeled humor that will come in the actual campaigning/rivalry so... um...

**Whole Mai Hime Cast**: o-o ...

**Shizuru**: -crying into Natsuki shoulder-

**Natsuki**: -stroking Shizuru's back comfortingly- It's okay, Shizuru. It's just a fan fiction. It's not the anime's story line...

**Demon**: Er... I'll elaberate more in later chapters...

And remember to send questions for Natsuki to answer in a review of PM if you have any! ;) Or you can make my day and review about the story in general! X33 Even though it's labeled with drama, I can assure you there will be funny/wild parts! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Okay, so this chapter doesn't have much in it. The interview took longer than I thought to write (much more than I thought would be in it) so I just posted that and a little extra in this chapter. Next chapter with be another encounter with the competitors and some angst on Shizuru's side.

Again, thank you all for reading/review/ect. I tried to fit in as many of your questions as I could and hopefully yours was answered. X3

And, as a bit of a reminder: _Yes_, Shizuru doesn't know she's a lesbian yet and Natsuki probably hasn't even thought about it at all.

Ah... XD;; No one seems to think Natsuki has the leadership qualities to win this and take presidency.

**ggh**: oO I wasn't Natsuki bashing? Nao and Mai are just trying to help their friend admit her feelings about needing friends. In fact, this fic kinda favors Natsuki over Shizuru later on.

**vunerable_Love**: (anon.) That's the exacte spot I didn't know what to do! I changed it, though. No more fist pump. :D

**Jyuami**: XD;; That's a debate. These are just minor interview questions so people know a little bit more about Natsuki's background. The debate comes later. Sorry, no joint. XP

* * *

"Okay, we took a survey earlier today of what people wanted answered," Chie explained.

Natsuki nodded, "Okay. Could I make a request, though?"

"Shoot."

"No questions about family or childhood."

"Ooh, mysterious! Okay then," Harada chimed as she crossed off a couple questions from her list. "Ready! First question: Could you give us a list of your hobbies?"

"Hobbies, huh?" Natsuki trailed off for a second, thinking, "Oh! I like to play video games, collecting ling—" Natsuki coughed loudly into her hand, catching herself before saying something embarrassing, "and fix veichals." She finished.

Chie heard the correction, but decided to move on… for now. "'Fix veichals'?"

"Yeah, like mechanics."

"What got you into mechanics?"

"My work," Natsuki said casually, crossing her arms under her chest. "Owner of the shop said I had a knack for it and gave me a job."

Chie's eyes widened, "You have a job?"

"That's what I just said."

"It's been reported that you sometimes skip school. Is it safe to assume your work is the cause?"

Kuga nodded her head, "I have to make a living somehow. I can't get money any other way."

"And why's this?"

Natsuki narrowed her emerald eyes, "Personal."

Harada held up her hands defensively, "Okay, okay! Onto the next question!" She said, hoping to get rid of the rumored Kuga Death Glare. "It's also been reported that you live off campus, is this true?"

Natsuki relaxed a bit, "Yeah, it's true. I pay for my own apartment."

Chie raised an eyebrow, "Then how do you get to school? The bus?"

Natsuki smirked, "Heh, who would use public transportation when why can ride their own _motorcycle_?"

"Motorcycle?" Chie repeated, wondering if she heard right.

"Yep!" Natsuki said, leaning forward and getting passionate about the topic, "A customized Ducati with a dark blue pair job! The shop owner had a bunch or parts lying around so he said I could have a couple! It was like having a goldmine of parts just _waiting_ to be used!" By now, the formally stoic green eyes had a childish spark to them.

"Oh… kay," Chie blinked as she listened to Natsuki raving about her motorcycle.

Natsuki paused in mid sentence and saw Chie and Aoi's blank stares. She coughed into her hand, "L-let's continue." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We'll do a few basic questions for a bit. What's your favorite color."

"Blue."

"Your favorite animal?"

"Wolves."

"Your favorite food?"

"Mayo."

"M-mayo?!" Chie asked, almost dropping her pencil at the… uncommon answer. (Yeah, we'll go with 'uncommon'.)

"Of course!" Natsuki said, "It's the best taste in the world and goes with virtually every food (though, I prefer it with ramen the most)!"

"R-right," Chie said, trying not to look sick. "Next question." _Before I loose my appetite…_ "Have you ever had any pets?"

Natsuki looked down at the floor, "Once… I had a dog named Duran once. He died, though."

Chie's face turned guilty, "Sorry."

Natsuki shook her head, once again making eye contact with brown, "Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides," A nostalgic smile formed its way onto Natsuki's face, "That dog was the closest thing I had to a true friendship back then…"

Chie couldn't say anything for a couple seconds, as she let her words sink in. _Wow…_

Natsuki gained her normal expression back. _No use thinking about the past so much._ "Next question."

"Huh?" Chie blinked, "Oh yeah, right." She said, her train of thought coming back on track. "Do any martial arts?"

Natsuki nodded, "Second degree brown belt in Shotokan karate."

"'If you could be any superhero, which would it be'?" Chie asked her next question.

Natsuki blinked, "… What?"

Chie shrugged, "We just copied the questions as they came to us."

"Uh… I'd say… Iron Man?"

Chie frowned behind her glasses, "Any reason why?"

"Because he not works with mechanics and engineering, he has a cool suit that can shoot beams!"

"I wouldn't know."

"…"

"…"

"Well, in any case, that's why," Natsuki said, calming down once more.

"Next question: What're your measurements?" Chie looked up to see a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression on Natsuki face.

"Why would I answer something like that?"

"I just took down the questions."

"Let me guess, I guy wrote that."

"Most likely."

"Well, I'm not answering."

"Huh… You look to be about a…" Chie trailed off as she judged Natsuki, staring at her chest intensely.

"Oi!" Natsuki yelled, covering up her chest with her arms defensively. "Don't try to guess my size!" She barked.

"I work for the people!" Chie joked, beaming.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched as she balled her fist, "You'll be _retired_ if you don't stop."

"Ha… yeah, next question," Chie said, fearing for her life. "Could you describe your love life? Boyfriends?" Chie specified.

Natsuki shrugged, nonchalant, "I've never had a boyfriend."

Chie chuckled slightly as she continued to write, "Bat for the other team then?" She joked.

"Yes."

Chie's eyes widened as she looked up at Natsuki with shock evident in her eyes. Aoi's head whipped around to face Kuga, her own blue eyes wide.

_Why would they think that's_—Natsuki eyes widened, "I-I mean no! No! HELL NO!" Natsuki said frantically. _Crap! I thought she said something else!_

"_**SCOOP!**_" Chie's eyes burned with the fury of a journalist. She started to madly jot down in her notepad. "Does that mean you're 'more than just friends' with Mai-chan or Nao-chan?!"

"I just said that's not how it is!" Natsuki yelled. She tired to reach for the notepad, but Chie kept it out of reach.

"Aoi!" Chie called out, throwing the notepad to the brunette.

"Hai!" Aoi caught it and started to run when she saw Kuga running her way.

After five minutes of monkey-in-the-middle, shouted profanities and phrases such as 'Give me that!' or 'A journalists' passion is measured only by the amount of danger they're willing to risk!', the three could be seen panting on the floor, red in color.

"Fine, fine. We won't put it in," Chie said breathlessly as she panted for air.

"Because it's not true!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chie said, sounding as if she didn't believe Natsuki. "That was all the questions anyway. Let's get out of here and have lunch."

Natsuki glared at the brown eyes journalist, "Only if you promise not to mention anything about that last question." It sounded more like a threat then anything.

The other two in the room nodded in agreement, one sad about the misunderstanding and the other happy just to make it out of the room alive.

* * *

"Haruka-chan, what're you doing?" Yukino asked, watching as Haruka dropped the large white boards and started to write on them, misspelling a word now and then.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The enthusiastic Executive Director asked. "I'm painting promotion boards for my second change at the election!" She grinned broadly. A bandanna was tied around her forehead saying: 'Shoot for the top!' "I can let Fujino or that delinquent become president!"

"Chance, Haruka-chan."

"You do know that it's only between Shizuru-san and Kuga-san, correct?" Reito asked, amused at the scene before him.

"Eh?" The blonde stopped in mid-stroke. She then coughed, looking flustered as she dropped the board she was working on. She picked up another one, "I can't let a _delinquent_ become president! That would ruin the entire school!" She said, now making 'vote for Fujino' signs.

Yukino just sighed and lightly shook her head at her friend's antics.

Shizuru had her normal smile on, "Thank you, Suzushiro-han." _She certainly switches directions fast, doesn't she?_ She thought, inwardly amused. "In any case," She said, gathering the attention of the others in the room. "I've made an agreement form for her to sign, stating I'll agree to some of her plans -not stating exactly how many- if she agrees to forfeit her run for presidency."

"And you think she'll do it?" Reito asked.

"I have my doubts, but if she does sign, then we can end this fight even before it begins. That ways things won't get out of hand." Shizuru said. "Worth a shot." She ended with a pleasent smile.

* * *

How will Natsuki respond to the document? Find out next chapter!

**Omake**:

**Shizuru**: -reading next chapter's script, slightly frowning- First I don't know I'm a lesbian, and now this?

**Demon**: Er... Natsuki will help you through it?

**Shizuru**: Still... all this angst...

**Nao**: And what about this?! -waving the script around-

**Demon**: -looks away- I have no excuse for that.

**Nao**: -glaring daggers-

**Demon**: XP;; The second crack-pairing I've grown fond off... I can never seem to focus on just one pairing in a fic. I think her personalities compliments yours. Opposites attract! -beams-

**Nao**: -still glaring, crumpling up her paper-

**Demon**: I'll shut up now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Merry Christmas/Happy New Year from Demon! Your present? _Two_ chapters updated! (Actually, it was once one long chapter, so I broke it up into two.)

I finally got the inspiration to type down what's been in my head for a while. I've just been too lazy to do it until now.

And here's the first Natsuki/Shizuru confrontation! Heh, this chapter has _**OOC**_ in it (there, I bolded it so the people who're going to complain that I 'never put it' can see. -.-) and is silly. X3

**Gale**: (anon.) That won't happen for a while. XP

**RevalisPyross**: Chie meant exactly what you thought she meant. :D She was wondering out loud if Natsuki was gay because she has never had a boyfriend. You find all that out in the next chapter. ;D

**BrokenxSky**: Aww, you don't think Natsuki has even a sliver of a chance?

* * *

Natsuki was walking down the hall toward the school's cafeteria along with Chie and Aoi. She walked silently, coolly, leading the two in a comfortable silence. She kept her steady gaze forward, never diverting from its path.

She ignored the whispers from different groups as they passed other students in the hall. She also ignored the silent cheers and the glares of hatred coming from those different groups.

She inwardly scoffed, knowing it was going to be like this. The paper wasn't even out in the school's letter yet (the paper was just dropped off) and people were already judging her.

_Of course people are going to judge you_, Her inner reasoning said logically. _You challenged the Kaichou unfairly when she had already won this election. And before she was just trying to help you. Have you no shame?_

She frowned at her thoughts, a tinge of guilt making its way onto her face. _Maybe… I __**am**__ doing the wrong thing. Should I apologize?_

As if right on cue, a familiar voice floated through the air, causing her to turn: "Kuga-han…" She turned around to see Fujino Shizuru smiling _pleasantly_ right at her.

The bluenette frowned in suspicion, "Fujino-san…" She greeted right back. If she called Shizuru by her title, Natsuki figured, that'd be the same as giving up.

"I have a proposition for you," The brunette smiled, getting a paper –document- out of her presidential work folder. By now, people had started to form a circle around them, trying to get a better look at the confrontation.

Kuga turned her full body to Shizuru, facing her fully, "Like what?" She crossed her arms under her chest rebelliously.

"A resignation document," The red-eyed president started to walk over to Kuga. She handed the paper over and waited patiently for a reaction as Kuga quickly scanned the paper.

The 'audience' could feel themselves holding their breathes at this exchange. '_Resignation?_' '_Good 'ol Kaichou's trying to solve this diplomatically before it get out of hand._' _There's no way Kuga'll do it!_' They whispered echoed loudly in Natsuki's ear.

As the challenger read on, her frown furrowed more and more, _What is this?_ She asked, offended. _It's almost like she __**expects**__ me to just give up. One of the reasons I'm challenging her is because no one else seems to have the guts to do it!_ She looked up, glaring right into red eyes, "No."

"Hm?" The president tilted her head, "'No'?" Her hands were clasped loosely behind her back, holding her things. By how calm she was acting, you'd think she was going out to a picnic.

"Yeah, I said no. Can't you hear?" Natsuki glared.

"'Yeah', 'no'? You really should make up your mind, Kuga-han," The president giggled.

Natsuki could feel her eyebrow twitch. _Now this is a game to her!? I seriously challenged her and now it's a game?!_

"How about I throw in this hand-whipped bottle of mayo?" The president offered, seemingly coming up with a bottle of mayo from nowhere. (She got it out of her bag.)

Natsuki blinked, sent into a stunned state for a second. _Huh?... That was out of nowhere._

"Kuga," A voice whispered behind her, causing her to turn her head. She saw it was Chie talking to her. "That room we dropped your survey off to was the Council room. They have to approve of all the articles that go into the school paper. So, naturally, Kaishou-san looked at the survey."

_Oh, that would make sense…_ Something then went off in her head as she turned around, looking at the brunette accusingly, "So that means you're bribing me!"

"Bribing?" Shizuru blinked, then smiled once more, "Oh, no. Think of it merely as a parting gift."

_Parting… gift…_ Natsuki could feel her blood started to boil as her fists clinched. _She expects me to sign it!_ Natsuki took the paper in her hands and started to rapidly rip it into little shreds right in front of the wide-eyed Student Council President. She stomped on the pieces a few times before pointing down at them, glaring at the somehow still composed Shizuru, "_That's_ what I think about your little document! I say 'Screw it!' I'll meet you in the finals!" She announced loudly, causing half the audience to cheer in her favor.

After the cheers died down Shizuru cleared her throat, "Kuga-han, I believe you're forgetting something."

Natsuki glared, "Enlighten me."

"In a race against two people, there isn't a 'finals'."

"…" You could hear a pin drop.

"… Whatever!" Natsuki threw her hands up, "I'll see you at the end of this!" She started to storm away, then paused, as if contemplating. She then stormed back and snatched the mayo bottle from out of Shizuru hand and started to once again storm away, "And I'll be taking this!"

Shizuru was left there, staring at the retreating figure. _She took my mayo bottle…

* * *

_

"_Think of it merely as a parting gift_," Kuga made a nasally interpretation of Shizuru's Kyoto-ben as she continued to tell her story to her three friends. Mai, Mikoto, Nao and herself were sitting at a table in the lunchroom, enjoying the good (if not expensive) cafeteria food. What they failed to realize is that they were sitting at the table behind where the Student Council usually sat.

"So you're playing a game with Kaichou-san?" Mikoto inquired, trying to get the meaning of the story.

"N-no, Mikoto…" _You're kinda missing the point…_

"She really gave you a resignation paper for you to sign?" Mai asked, relieving Natsuki of feeling that she had just waited the last ten minutes telling the story.

Natsuki nodded, frowning, "I'm serious about this and she's taking it as a joke!"

Mai frowned, coming to the Kaichou's defense, "You have to remember how you handled the whole situation up until now, Natsuki. You yourself have been making this a big joke, even if you might not have realized it."

Natsuki frowned, "I know that!"

"Sure as hell didn't act like it," Nao said, staring down at her plate with slight disgust. The food was, shall we say, up to her standards.

"Whose side are you two on?"

"Just sayin'," Nao replied, shrugging. "You might wanna keep that in mind next time you tell on her like she's merely playing a game."

"Hi, Kaichou-san!" Mikoto said cheerfully, causing the three others at the table to turn around and see the student council sit down at the table _right_ behind theirs!

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kuga deadpanned, seeing Shizuru sit across from her, their backs to each other.

"Pleasure to see you again too, Kuga-han," Shizuru shot right back. "And if you don't like sitting near us, you can move. You've been sitting hear for years and we're not going to change because of one person."

Kuga smirked, "Shows you how lenient the Student Council really is."

Fujino narrowed her eyes slightly, then stopped the mayo bottle. She smiled knowingly, "I see you've been enjoying the bottle I gave you."

Natsuki's eye twitched, "Yeah." She then came up with an idea, her glare quickly turning into a pleasant smile, "In fact…"

Mai frowned at the new, calm tone Natsuki had. _Uh-oh…_

Nao smirked, _This is gonna be good!_

"It's so good, I thought I'd _share_ it," Kuga continued as she got up. She turned around and leaned over, passed Fujino, and turned the cap off the bottle. She leaned it over the well-cooked Fujino lunch that the Kaichou obviously cook herself and _whack!_ She started to hit the bottom of the bottle repeatedly, watching the meal slowly turn into a large white blob of, well, mayo!

Fujino gapped as the thick substance slowly poured itself onto her self-cooked meal. Her normally composed face had turned into one of horror and disgust. She quickly covered her mouth as she felt something start to well in the back of her throat, triggered by the overwhelming smell now coming from her meal.

"_Boun appétit!_" Natsuki snickered as she poured the remainder of the bottle.

Mai was shaking her head while Nao laughed hysterically, clicking away at the scene with her cell phone's camera.

"Can't eat it?" Natsuki smirked. "Oh well. I guess I'll have it then!" She picked up the bento box, a smug smile on her face.

"Oi!" Haruka said, after getting over her stunned state. She was a bit quicker than the rest of the student council. "Don't waste food!"

Natsuki frowned at the blonde, "It's my food and I'll do what I want with it!" She said back. They argued back and forth until Yukino was able to calm Haruka down; Mai did the same with Natsuki. "Tch," Natsuki sat down and placed the bento down before noticing something was missing. "Hey, guys?…"

"Yeah?" Mai answered.

"What happened to my lunch?"

Nao snickered, causing Natsuki to give her a questioning look. "While you and loud-mouth were arguing, Fujino snatched your plate." The redhead pointed to said brunette.

"What?!" Natsuki turned around to see the red-eyed beauty was, indeed, eating her lunch. "Hey!"

"Give it up, Natsuki," Mai sighed once more. "She's almost done with it anyway."

Natsuki slowly turned around to see the giant glob that was once edible, "But even _I_ can't eat this much mayo…"

_It's called 'karma' Natsuki_, Mai sympathized with her friend in her thoughts.

"I'll have it then!" Mikoto chimed in, reaching over.

Mai lowered Mikoto's hand, "No, Mikoto, you won't."

"Aww…"

"Oh yes, Shizuru-san." Reito, the vice president started, gaining the attention of everyone at the student council table and secretly the table behind them).

"Yes?" Shizuru answered.

"The Director told me to tell you that she wants to see toward the end of lunch. It's a family matter concerning your mother, she told me."

"Okaa-sama?" Shizuru questioned out loud, then nodded. "Thank you, Reito-san. I'll go after I eat."

Natsuki and Nao immediately looked at each other, and as if by communicating with silent words, Nao nodded her head.

Mai frowned. _Honestly, these two and their antics…_ She thought, feeling like a worried mother.

* * *

Please remember to leave a review for this chapter, too, before moving onto the next one!

**Omake**:

**Natsuki**: We're OOC.

**Demon**: -twitch- I know! I'm well aware of that fact! Quit telling me people, it's on purpose!

**Shizuru**: Why?

**Demon**: Because I want to make Natsuki a little more of a trouble-maker, and I want to make you more sociable! I want you to react like a normal human! Everyone has their limits, Natsuki just seems to break yours a lot in this fanfic.

**Nao**: What about me?

**Demon**: Yeah, you're _slightly_ nicer in this fic.

**Mai**: What about Mikoto and me?

**Demon**: -waves it off- Nah, you two are the same. You're still as motherly as usual and she's still hyperactive.

**Mai**: Ah... Thank you? _Is that a compliment?_

**Demon**: No prob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Here's part two of your Christmas/New Years present from Demon!

Here comes the angst. Poor Shizuru.

PS: Sorry about the author note in the middle of the chapter. XD;;

* * *

"Good day, Fujino-san! We've been expecting you." A cheerful voice came from the inside of the large double-door of the directors building. "Shall I take your things?" The maid asked.

"No thank you, Fumi-sempai, but I appreciate the offer. Sorry to be a burden," Shizuru replied smiling.

"Not at all," The maid replied.

Nao, who was hiding in the nearby bushes, frowned. _Enough with the intense keigo! Go inside already!_ She was in the bushes, her trusty red phone in hand, trying to see if she can capture the conversation that Fujino would have on the phone. Who knows, maybe Natsuki'll find it handy for some dirt.

Yuuki's stomach growled slightly, her cheeks pinking, as she remembered she hadn't eaten anything all day. "This better not be a long phone conversation."

Nao was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard the front door close, "Finally!" She quietly cheered as she made her way closer to the large building (mansion?) and started to look for an entrance.

She started to shuffle around until her nose caught a whiff of something good, "Mmm…" She started to make her way over until she came upon a window. She peered inside stealthily and saw that the maid from earlier was draining the water out from a pot.

Her eyes shot open stomach growled again, causing her to duck down below the windowsill.

The noise caused the maid to look away from making lunch, "Ara?" She asked, walking over and looked around. "What was that?" She asked no one.

Nao's stomach growled for a third time and she glared down at it, cursing it off in her head for blowing her cover. _Stupid hunger!!_

"Oh my," She jumped slightly at the maid's voice. She looked up to see bright grey staring right back at her, "Are you hungry?" The maid asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Nao frowned, trying to keep the tint of pink off her cheeks from her embarrassment, "Yeah, what's it to you?" She snapped, acting anti-social.

Strangely enough, the maid didn't seem affected by Nao's harsh tone of voice, "Would you like something to eat?" She questioned. As if on cue, Nao's stomach once again growled.

The redhead frowned, "Like I have a choice." She deadpanned.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Director-san?" Fujino said as she opened the door to the director's room.

The girl in the wheelchair turned her head, "Ah, Fujino-san, yes. Please, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you," Shizuru walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked the large expansion of the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Tea?" Mashiro offered.

"May I?" Shizuru asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I'm sorry it's not fresh. Fumi-san is currently downstairs making lunch, other-wise it would be," Mashiro apologized.

"No need, it's still very good," Shizuru relaxed as she took a sip of the English tea. It's not what she's use to, but she's not one to complain.

Mashiro's face became serious, "We received a phone call earlier today from your family." She started.

"Oh?" Shizuru smiled, "Are they doing well?" She said humorously.

Mashiro was silently for a couple seconds, not responding to the joke. This clued Shizuru in that something was indeed not well within her family.

"Fujino-san, if you would please wait until I'm done talking," The Director asked, receiving a solemn nod in return.

There was a time and place for jokes, and this was not one of them, Shizuru deduced.

* * *

Nao sat boredly at the table, watching the maid finish stirring the red sauce, "So, what're you makin'?" She asked. Well, she'd at least like to know what she's eating, right? And Nao, being the picky eater she was, wanted to know if she should say something.

"A simple meal of European spaghetti and tomato sauce," The maid replied cheerfully.

Nao raised an eyebrow, "European?" She asked, then shrugged. _Why not?_

"It's done," The pink-haired maid announced as she walked over with a dish for Nao. She sat down at the other end of the table.

Nao tentatively picked up the western utensil (fork) and started to eat. Once she placed it in her mouth, her eyes widened.

Fumi looked alarmed by Yuuki's reaction, "Is it too hot?" She asked.

"Holy shit! This is good!" The picky eater said before eating the food with gusto.

Fumi blinked, then smiled at Nao's words, "Thank you." She giggled. She watched as Nao finished off the plate, "My, you must have set a world record just now." She joked.

Nao merely shrugged, whipping her mouth off with the napkin given to her.

"Do you think Mashiro-sama will like it?" Fumi asked, smiling.

"Who cares what the Director wants!" Nao scoffed, then held out her plate to Fumi, "_I _want seconds! _Please_." Nao finished. If _Nao_ has the decency to say please, then she must _really_ want seconds.

Fumi stared at the plate for a second or two before smiling, taking the plate, "Come right up!"

Nao watched as Fumi got up and went to go get more, "Say, what's your name?" She asked. "I think I've seen you around campus before."

"Hm? Oh, you probably have," Fumi answered while placing the food onto the plate. "My name's Himeno Fumi, third year here at Fuuka."

"A student?" The redhead frowned, "Then shouldn't you be at campus instead of playing maid for the Director?"

"I have most of my classes for high school done. I just go to the classes I need to and come back here to work for Mashiro-sama for money. I've already guaranteed a scholarship for Fuuka University, but even so, I'll need money, so I asked Mashiro-sama if I could work for her. Besides," Fumi turned around with a smile, "I like helping others."

"Huh… Wait, so that means you're only three years older than I am!"

"Yep," Fumi nodded, setting the food down in front of Nao.

**((AN: In the actual anime, Fumi is only four years older than Nao. I didn't find out she was only nineteen years old in the anime until I looked it up. I was all, "Seriously?! She's that young?! I thought she was older!" But she's not. Only a year older than Shizuru, Haruka, Takeda and Reito. XP**

**In any case, before you start questioning ages, let me answer them: I moved Shizuru, Reito and Haruka down to their second year in high school while Mai and Natsuki had just entered their first with Yukino. Nao and Mikoto are in their last year of middle school and Fumi is a third year in high school. There, no that that's settled, on with the story…))**

"I'm Yuuki Nao, by the way."

"I know."

Nao raised an eyebrow, looking up from her food, giving Fumi a questioning look.

Fumi giggled at this action, "You have quite the reputation, Yuuki-san."

"Nao," The redhead said after she swallowed.

"Hm?" Fumi tilted her head to the side.

"Call me Nao."

Himeno smiled, "Then please call me Fumi."

* * *

Fujino could feel herself trembling slightly, her throat and mouth dry as she held the receiver to her head with both hands, in fear of dropping it, "Father," She hated how unsteady her voice sounded, "The Director told me this has something to do with mother. Is something the matter with her?" She asked, trying her hardest not to sound too distressed.

She listened to her father's words and her eyes widened, her grip on the receiver loosening as the words echoed in her mind, _Your mother has passed on…_

Her lips trembled as her mind went blank. How does she respond to something like that? How _can_ she?! "Is… is it true?" She asked, still not believing it. It was too surreal! The mother that gave life to her, that nurtured her and told her that she could anything if she put her mind to it… That mother _couldn't_ be gone!

She listened to her father's solemn response.

Of course she knew he would say that. Of course she knew that was the answer. But still…

Her fathers words stopped registering in her mind as the news started to rest: Her mother was dead and she would never come back.

* * *

"So then Kuga and I were back-to-back and there must have been at least six guys surrounding us," Nao said after finishing off her plate. "All I had to defend me was a boom-stick without the brush at the end. I mean, sure, Kuga might know a thing or two about hand-to-hand, but I kick ass with a jo!" Obviously, she'd forgotten why she'd come to the Director's building at all.

Fumi nodded her head, listening intently to the story.

"Yeah, if you're ever in trouble, just call me and I'll kick their ass!" Nao smiled smugly.

"I find it better to try and solve the situation without violence," Himeno said.

Nao frowned, "Some people don't listen to words! They only let their fists to the talking and only answer to fists back!" She then took out a piece of paper from the journal she had and started to write down a number, "Seriously, if you're ever in trouble, give me a call. I'm good with my words too!" Nao smirked, handing over the paper.

Fumi smiled, "I will." The maid took the number and pocketed it. "Thank you, Nao."

Nao shrugged, "Don't be. You just look like that kind that easily gets pushed around. I don't normally give people favors out of nowhere, but you promised to make lunch for me from now on, so I gotta repay you _somehow_, right?" Something then caught her attention behind the pink-haired maid, "Are those cookies?"

"Hm?" Himeno turned around and then smiled, "Yes. I made them this morning. Do you want one?"

"Do I?" Nao smiled, getting up to get one. The picky eater took a cookie in her mouth and smiled, savoring the flavor until she swallowed, "God, you're, like, the goddess of cooking or something!"

Fumi blushed, flattered, "Thank you, but I'm not that good."

Nao frowned, turning back to Fumi, "Don't put yourself down lie that."

Fumi smiled, then looked at the time, "Ara, lunch is almost over."

"What?!" Nao looked at the clock to confirm, "Crap! You're right!" Nao looked around before scrambling toward the window, "I'll be back tomorrow for lunch!" Nao called back after jumping out the windowsill.

Fumi merely blinked, wide-eyed, as she watched the retreating figure of Nao head back toward the main campus, "My, she could be part of the track team." She commented, then giggled at the thought.

* * *

Aww. Poor Shizuru. :( Well, tell me what you think; please review both chapters!

**Omake 1**:

**Shizuru**: -reading the script- How much more ridiculous can the script get?! First I don't know I'm a lesbian (you haven't even touched on that yet, mind you); and now my mother has died?!

**Natsuki**: There, there. -tries to comfort Shizuru-

**Demon**: -shifting nervously- Actually, after you find out your a lesbian, that's when the humor/silliness part of the story comes in and the rivalry begins. Hehe...

**Shizuru**: My mother dies and then you put _silliness_ into the story?!

**Demon**: x-x;; Please don't yell at me.

**Shizuru**: Tell me one good reason why I should stop yelling!

**Demon**: There's a cute Shiznat scene in the next chapter??

**Shizuru**: -pauses- ... Truly?

**Demon**: -nods-

**Shizuru**: ... Then I guess I can forgive you for now.

**Demon**: _Yes!_

**Shizuru**: But you better not be lying.

**Demon**: I'm not! Honest! There's a cute Shiznat scene in the next chapter.

**Omake 2**:

**Nao**: ... Fumi.

**Demon**: Yep.

**Nao**: With _Fumi_?

**Demon**: That's what I just said.

**Nao**: Why her?

**Demon**: Why not? I think you two look cute together. A rebellious teenager and a sophisticated woman about to go to college. Besides, everyone else is making their crack-pairs, I thought, 'so will I!'

**Nao**: Yeah, but _Fumi_.

**Fumi**: Ara, what's wrong with me, Nao?

**Nao**: Fumi!! I-I uh...

**Fumi**: Yes? -smiles pleasantly (but you know it's not like that underneath the surface)-

**Nao**: Absolutely nothing! -laughs nervously-

**Demon**: -smirks- _Not only do they look cute together, but Fumi's the only one I see being able to control Nao's personality! Score!_


End file.
